Happy New Years
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Cat locks Jade and Tori in a closet, not knowing Tori is claustrophobic and the only way Jade can calm her down is by kissing her. Oneshot.


Cat fluffed her hair happily as she hopped back out into the Vega's living room from the guest bathroom, where Tori and Trina's big New Years party was taking place. She saw most of the gang lingering around the kitchen and bounded over, letting out her signature greeting as she reached them. "Hiii!" The three boys didn't respond to her, which was not okay in her eyes, so with a crinkle of her nose she raised her voice to get their attention. " _Hii_!"

Beck tore his eyes away from what was previously holding his, and Andre and Robbie's attentions to look at the small redhead. "Hey Cat." He turned back to look out at the rest of the party.

Cat watched them in curiosity before raking her eyes over the crowd of people, trying to follow their eyesight. "What're you guys looking at?"

"Tori and Jade – they've been watching each other all night long but neither of them know it." Robbie responded, pointing over to the two, each one on one side of the room. "We've got a bet going on that they'll probably kiss at midnight," he paused, "yknow, if they talked to each other."

Cat looked at her two girl friends and hummed for a moment to herself, looking down at the time on her pink Pearphone. It was already 11:50. She had an idea and it showed in her eyes as her lips turned up in a devious smile.

Andre looked down at the smaller girl and raised his eyebrow. "What's that smile, Lil Red?"

Cat giggled as she raised her gaze to look at him. "You'll see." She let out another laugh as she pranced over to the two girls.

"Cat – where are you taking us? Its almost midnight, I don't want to miss the countdown!" Tori tried to protest as Cat dragged herself and Jade by the wrist to what was looking like the coat closet by the downstairs bathroom. Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion as the small redhead giggled her amusement but abruptly stopped.

"There's a mouse in the closet! Its your house so you have to check it out!" She exclaimed, stopping in front of the door and dropping their wrists, placing her hand on the doorknob instead.

Tori frowned at that and looked at Jade before looking back at Cat, who was trying very hard to contain her excitement and maintain her worried expression. "But.. why is Jade here?"

"What – don't want me around, Vega?" Jade smirked at her, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Tori only huffed and looked at Cat, waiting for an explanation as the latter chewed on her bottom lip, faltering.

"Because.. she's Jade!" The redhead exclaimed. "She's brave!" She threw open the door and quickly jumped behind the taller girls, shoving them both in before slamming the door shut and grabbing a chair she stashed by the door, shoving it under the doorknob.

On the inside of the closet, the two stared at the door, one slacked jawed and the other irritated, letting out a huff before stomping back to the door and jiggling the knob in attempt to get out. It only resulted in gaining a very loud excited giggle from Cat as she skipped away. "Chiz! The little grunch locked us in." Jade growled, feeling around for the light switch. Once the light was flicked on and her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she blinked in surprise at what she saw.

Tori stood in the middle of the closet clutching her chest and hyperventilating. No one knew this about her except her family, but she was highly claustrophobic. She felt as though the walls were closing in around her very quickly and her air was quickly disappearing. She tried hard to fight the feeling but wasn't very successful in doing so, judging by the look of pure astonishment Jade was giving her.

"Vega.. you okay?" The goth asked, not receiving an answer. She frowned and took a step closer. "Vega." No answer. "Tori!" She yelled but Tori only continued to breathe heavily, looking at Jade in panic. The latter had no idea what to do to calm her down. There definitely wasn't any water in the small closet and of course neither of them had their phones with them. She heard everyone else at the party start to countdown from ten and realized it was ten seconds to midnight, which gave her an idea.

 _10.._

 _9.._

 _8.._

 _7.._

 _6.._

She didn't know if it was going to work, but she had to try. It might shock her enough to stop her from hyperventilating.

 _5.._

 _4.._

 _3.._

 _2.._

With a tight jaw, Jade grabbed Tori by her face and smashed their lips together, causing the half Latina's eyes to widen in shock before she felt herself melt against Jade's lips and quickly kissed back, successfully forgetting where she was.

Back in the party, Trina pushed through the cheering crowd of teenagers to reach her sister's friends by the kitchen, shouting over the loud music and voices. "Have you guys seen Tori?"

Cat was bouncing in jittery excitement at the New Year but stopped to grin and happily tell Trina her news. "She's in the closet with Jade!" she giggled joyfully but Trina's expression didn't match her own. It was one of horror, actually.

"What?!" She screeched, making Cat's eyes go wide in fear. "She's claustrophobic!" With that, she turned on her heel and stomped to the downstairs closet with the four in tow, Cat repeatedly apologizing, almost in tears. She flung open the door and four jaws fell at the sight they were greeted with; Tori and Jade kissing in the middle of the closet, causing Cat to squeal enthusiastically.

"I knew it!" She spun to look at the boys, pointing a finger at them. "You guys owe me thirty bucks!"


End file.
